Paper Cut
by Chanz61
Summary: Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan sosok masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan tapi sepertinya takdir sedang mempermainkannya. Bad Summary. Chanbaek/ BxB/Hope you like it.


Seoul 2015

"Hentikan." Pria itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Perasaannya tengah kacau balau saat ini namun ia merasa semuanya akan memburuk jika ia memaksa.

"Hn?" Pria dihadapannya yang kini tengah memproses segala ekspresi dan ucapan dari lelaki mungil dihadapannya menatapnya bingung.

"Pulanglah Chanyeol-aa. Aku yakin keluargamu pasti mencarimu." Pria mungil itu menunduk menyembunyikan gurat gusar dan bulir air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya.

Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu memutus jarak. Tak berkata apapun namun lengan besarnya meraih tubuh mungil yang kini sibuk menyembunyikan lelehan air matanya. Memeluk tubuh itu yang langsung tenggelam dalam dekapan hangatnya. Aroma maskulin khasnya menguar menyapa penciuman si mungil seperti feromon yang menenangkan. Candu tanpanya.

"Jadi kau akan menyerah?" Suara beratnya terdengar pedih namun ada harapan di dalamnya. Si mungil mengangguk membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya menatap sosok yang nampak rapuh itu dalam. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

Seoul 2020

Pria dalam balutan jas coklat itu nampak melangkah angkuh. Bahkan gema sepatunya seakan menjadi monster bagi para karyawan yang tengah sibuk beraktifitas. Mereka akan berbondong bondong berbaris lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada presdir mereka yang terkenal tidak pandang bulu pada sekecil apapun kesalahan mereka.

"Byun sajangnim maaf mengganggu." Pria lain yang baru saja menerima panggilan telepon itu membungkuk sejenak menginterupsi langkah sang presdir yang akan menghampiri salah satu karyawannya yang ia ketahui absen kerja selama beberapa hari.

"Ada urusan apa Sekretaris Kim?" Suara sang presdir terdengar jengah karena emosinya benar-benar memburuk sejak pagi.

"Istri anda datang berkunjung." Dan atmosfir ruangan itu berubah menjadi lebih menegangkan membuat para karyawan membungkuk semakin dalam hingga gema sepatu sang presdir tak terdengar lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dingin dan penuh keengganan setidaknya itulah yang terasa dari bagaimana Baekhyun berbicara dan menatap istrinya.

"Apa menurutmu aku tidak punya hak untuk datang ke kantor suamiku sendiri?" Tak kalah sinis karena sungguh ia lelah di anggap tak ada oleh sosok yang sejujurnya amat ia cintai itu.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya sebelum menumpukan sikunya pada meja dan menautkan jemarinya menatap lurus pada istrinya yang sungguh tak ada pria di luaran sana yang tidak tertarik pada paras ayunya, kulit mulusnya bahkan senyumnya.

"Kudengar kau mendapat undangan untuk hadir pada peresmian brand ambassador terbaru dari Prive. Kurasa kita bisa hadir bersama sebagai pasangan."

"Tidak. Kurasa jadwalnya berbenturan dengan kegiatan anak anak dan orang tua, Irene." Baekhyun menjawab pasti karena bagaimanapun hadir dalam sebuah event bersama sang istri adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan.

Irene tersenyum masam di ujung sana. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa sebelum menatap sekretaris suaminya.

"Apa kau bisa menjaga Yeri? Kurasa dia menyukaimu Kim Jongdae-ssi. Dia anak yang manis dan tidak merepotkan. Kurasa menjemput anak TK bukan masalah besar kan untukmu?" Dan Irene memulai negosiasinya yang mana akan sulit di tolak oleh sekretaris kesayangan suaminya itu.

"Apa menurutmu Jongdae tidak ada pekerjaan hingga repot mengurus anakmu?" Baekhyun menatap jengah istrinya sebelum akhirnya bangkit.

"Tapi kurasa Ayahmu akan senang jika kita pergi bersama."

"Kau benar-benar licik."

Dan Irene tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Hidup selama 5 tahun bersama wanita itu nyatanya tidak merubah perasaannya terhadap wanita yang sudah ia anggap merusak hidupnya.

Tak ada kebahagiaan dan tawa dari Baekhyun yang dulu terkenal supel dan ramah.

Wanita yang kini telah resmi bermarga Byun itu seolah selalu mampu mengontrol hidup Baekhyun berlandaskan restu orang tuanya.

Perjodohan mereka terjadi karena paksaan kedua orang tua mereka dan tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa putri mereka yang kala itu begitu diagungkan ternyata tengah mengandung anak dari pria lain. Pria yang nyata dan jelas tidak ingin bertanggung jawab. Tentu saja Baekhyun awalnya terkejut namun ia juga tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah menyentuh istrinya yang berpeluang melukai perasaan keluarganya maka seperti itulah hidupnya berjalan. Seolah semua memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu.

.

.

Suite room itu nampak temaram. Suasana yang sepi mungkin seakan menunjukkan bahwa ruangan itu kosong namun nyatanya ada sosok pria yang nampak tengah terlelap. Lebih tepatnya memejamkan kedua matanya. Ingin merelaksasi tubuh dan pikirannya yang baru saja melalui perjalanan jauh. Namun sialnya bayangan masa lalu seakan enggan berhenti barang sejenak saja untuk mengusiknya.

"Richard kau tidur?" Sebuah suara dari arah pintu terdengar. Derap langkah yang perlahan menghampirinya tetap ia abaikan.

"Kau sakit?" Suara itu terdengar seiring usapan pada dahinya lembut.

"Singkirkan tangan itu Luhan Hyung." Suara beratnya terdengar membuat pria itu mendengus sebelum beranjak dari ranjang.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku berkeliling Seoul dan berbelanja. Tapi kau sekarang justru bermalas malasan? Astaga." Omelnya.

"Kau kan bisa menghubungi Sehun, Hyung?"

"Apa menurutmu sepupu super dinginmu itu akan datang jika aku mengajaknya berbelanja? Seperti tidak mengenalnya saja."

"Richard Park aku tahu kau benci Seoul tapi acara akan dimulai sore ini jadi ayo kita habiskan pagi ini dengan berbelanja. Bagaimana?"

"Hyung..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Richard atauuu kau lebih suka ku panggil Park Chanyeol?" Dan Luhan tersenyum menyebalkan membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kesal sebelum diseret bangun dari ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Suasana Seoul tak banyak berubah. Termasuk suasana kala musim dingin akhir tahun datang. Mengingat akhir tahun dan musim dingin semakin membuat Chanyeol teringat masa lalunya dengan pria mungil yang selalu menghambur masuk ke kamarnya seenak jidatnya membongkar isi lemarinya mencari jaket yang dia sukai lalu berdalih ia melupakan jaket hangatnya.

Menyebalkan tapi Chanyeol tak pernah bisa marah padanya.

"Kau melamun lagi?" Suara Luhan bagai gaung yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kita mencari jaket ya. Atau baju hangat. Seoul lebih dingin dari dugaanku." Luhan menghambur masuk ke salah satu toko membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas namun sekali lagi ia menurutinya.

Luhan menghilang begitu masuk ke dalam toko dan Chanyeol hafal betul kebiasaannya yang pasti selalu brkeliling dan melihat seluruh isi toko demi mendapat barang kesukaannya jadi Chanyeol memilih melihat lihat beberapa leather jaket karena sudah lama ia tidak memilikinya sejak...

"Astaga aku benci kota ini." Runtuknya kala sekali lagi kenangannya dengan sang mantan kekasih muncul lagi dalam pikirannya.

Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana pria mungil itu mengangguk antusias kala Chanyeol yang mengeluh tentang fur leather jaketnya tidak bisa ia pakai lagi lalu menawarkan jaket itu pada kekasih mungilnya.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Hanya sebuah kenangan remeh namun mampu membuat pria itu menghangat sejenak. Kenangan yang jelas-jelas harusnya sudah ia kubur sejak keberangkatannya 5 tahun lalu menghilang dari Korea.

"Jaket itu bagus." Luhan muncul begitu saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Dan ia melihat tangannya yang sejak tadi menggenggam sebuah fur leather jaket berwarna abu. "Belilah satu. Kau pasti membutuhkannya." Luhan berlalu setelahnya membuat Chanyeol tanpa menunggu segera meraih satu jaket itu.

Setelah berbelanja Luhan mengajak Chanyeol makan sebelum kembali ke hotel.

"Kau yakin akan kembali besok pagi?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang sibuk mengamati sekitar. Ia tahu pria itu pasti merindukan negaranya meski sekali lagi ia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya.

"Hn. Pekerjaanku masih banyak." Chanyeol menyahut seadanya.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tahu Chanyeol memang ambisius dan bertanggung jawab penuh pada pekerjaannya tapi pria itu terkesan lari dari sesuatu saat ini.

"Sehun baru saja menghubungiku." Luhan menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan dari sosok jangkung berkulit seputih susu yang sungguh tak berbeda jauh dengan boss yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Dingin dan tak tersentuh.

"Dia mengajakku bertemu besok." Luhan meringis setelahnya.

"Hyung…" Chanyeol ingin segera pergi dan tanpa Luhan tentu hal yang mustahil. Luhan adalah manager pribadinya. Tapi memaksanya juga terkesan egois bukan? Luhan sudah sekian tahun tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. "Baiklah." Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah meski ekspresi enggan nampak jelas di air mukanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju halaman saat suara ketukan heels itu terdengar membuatnya menengok dan melihat Irene dalam balutan dress panjang polos berwarna biru dengan bagian bahu yang terkespos. Sepatu hak tingginya berwarna hitam menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Rambut coklatnya ia biarkan tergerai apik dan riasannya yang sederhana menambah kesan elegan pada wajahnya. Sekilas ia memang mempesona namun bagi Baekhyun wanita itu tetap tak memberi kesan berarti.

"Apa kau lama menunggu?" Irene tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya datar.

"Tidak." Jawabnya lalu segera masuk saat Jongdae membuka pintu mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan seperti biasa, Baekhyun sibuk dengan lamunannya dan Irene berusaha mengatur emosinya. Hal seperti ini sudah sering ia lalui dan tetap tak merubah apapun pada sosok suaminya yang benar-benar pendiam.

Mobil mereka terparkir dan terlihat beberapa tamu dan rekan bisnisnya telah hadir di event itu. Dan keadaan semakin nampak ramai karena banyak penggemar yang turut hadir. Mengingat dari kabar yang ia dengar ada salah satu artis luar negeri yang merupakan brand ambassador terbaru mereka turut meramaikan event kali ini.

Keduanya turun dari dalam mobil diikuti Jongdae yang kemudian menatap heran pada Irene dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Tuan ada yang ingin saya sampaikan." Jongdae berbisik membuat Baekhyun batal menyapa salah satu koleganya. "Bisakah anda lepaskan coat anda? Nyonya Irene sepertinya lupa membawa coatnya."

Dan Baekhyun mendengus setelahnya. Sungguh Irene benar-benar berniat mencari masalah. Namun Baekhyun menuruti usul Jongdae dan melepas coatnya lalu menyampirkannya pada Irene sebelum mereka berdua menarik atensi banyak orang.

Irene terkejut sejenak namun kemudian tersenyum kala menyadari apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi hal seperti ini." Ancam Baekhyun sebelum menariknya menghampiri salah satu rekan bisnisnya demi menghindari beberapa awak media yang turut hadir disana.

Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa sejak kedatangannya dan beberapa orang menggaungkan namanya ada sepasang mata yang mengamati dan menantinya dengan sedikit keengganan di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Richard Park, kau sudah tiba?" Suara yang tidak asing itu membuat Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap sosok cantik dihadapannya. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna coklat cerah semakin menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya.

"Oh Wendy lama tak jumpa." Chanyeol mengenal wanita itu sejak awal debutnya sebagai model sebelum merambah dunia music di Amerika.

"Dimana Luhan Oppa? Bagaimana kabarmu? Astaga aku tidak percaya bahwa kau sekarang menjadi brand ambassador mereka. Selamat heung."

Dan seperti biasa Wendy adalah sosok ramah yang membuat Chanyeol merasa bertemu dengan sosok adik yang nyatanya tak pernah ia miliki dikeluarganya.

Beberapa kamera memotret momen momen berharga selama acara berlangsung dan tak jarang beberapa artis dan pengusaha saling berfoto bersama. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang malam ini nampak sibuk berfoto dengan beberapa orang-orang penting dan berpengaruh di Korea.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan? Untuk malam ini saja." Sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari toilet terhenti. Suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Suara menyebalkan yang akan mengganggunya ketika ia tidur.

"Aku hanya ingin kita berfoto bersama apa itu berlebihan?" Suara seorang wanita terdengar kemudian.

Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar terdengar dari bagaimana wanita itu mendengus tak suka dan runtukan sang pria.

"Hentikan." Suara dan kalimat dengan nada yang sama itu membuat Chanyeol tercekat saat ini.

Seakan merasakan de javu, Chanyeol tersenyum masam setelahnya.

Merasa suasana sudah sepi, ia melangkah keluar.

'BRUGK'

Tubuh yang menubruknya nyaris limbung namun Chanyeol segera meraihnya.

Manic keduanya bersirobok. Keduanya terkejut dan nyaris tak mempercayai bahwa mereka kembali bertemu. Kembali berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"K-Kau…" Baekhyun tergagap setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya namun maniknya seakan terkunci. Ia tak memalingkan barang sedetik pun tatapannya. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Dan tanpa ia sadari irisnya memanas.

"Richard, aku mencarimu." Sebuah suara membuat keduanya tersadar. Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu membuat keduanya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung disana.

Bahkan tanpa sadar ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar, melewati Irene yang terus memanggilnya hingga akhirnya terpaksa mengikutinya karena Baekhyun meski sering mengacuhkannya tapi tak pernah mengabaikan panggilannya. Jongdae yang melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres turut mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini nampak berdiri bersandar pada tiang. Berusaha memompa jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak abnormal.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" Jongdae bertanya karena sungguh Baekhyun seperti orang yang baru terkena serangan jantung.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

Jongdae segera pergi mengambil mobil sementara Irene berusaha memastikan suaminya baik-baik saja karena sungguh Baekhyun seperti kehilangan jiwanya.

"Richard, ada apa?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi nampak tak focus dan justru mengabaikan obrolannya dengan beberapa artis yang kini juga turut menatapnya aneh. Chanyeol tengah mengamati bagaimana tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti wanitanya. Wanita yang membuat mereka berpisah, selamanya.

"Hyung, bisakah kita di Korea untuk beberapa waktu?" Gumamnya pada Luhan.

Dan Chanyeol merasakan kerinduan itu semakin memuncak kala mengingat bagaimana iris keduanya saling bertatapan. Bagaimana mereka berdua menatap gusar satu sama lain dan bagaimana kedua mata mereka memancarkan kerinduan yang sama. Ya Park Chanyeol cukup mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Bahkan hanya dengan menatap wajahnya ia tahu bahwa pria mungil itu tidak dalam keadaan hati yang baik-baik saja.

.


End file.
